One Person
by JasmineScent
Summary: Temperance Brennan is moved by a song... moved onto the dance floor with Seeley Booth.


**One song... One person**

A/N: This is just a quick song/fic. The only fanfiction I've done. But who can resist writing about Booth and Bones 3 when Hart Hanson (who all the characters belong to) keeps teasing us with these two!

Song is **Far Too Long** and belongs to **Nickelback**

* * *

It was just a song. Lyrics written for someone else… sung by a grainy voice and chosen by the bartender simply because it was popular. Temperance Brennan didn't hold much stock in creative works like songs and movies… they didn't mean anything to her personally.

But as she danced, held tight in her partners arms… the song stopped being just a song.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

It was getting harder everyday. Being with Seely Booth, connecting with him and sharing with him… but at the same time never really being with him... Always waiting.

Brennan looked about, at her colleagues dancing around them, laughing and joking… They were her family, Booth had known that before she'd even realised how important she'd let them become. _"There's more than one type of family Bones"._ When he'd said those words, he'd become her family too and that's why they'd all dragged her out for farewell drinks.

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

Booth's arms tightened around her and even though Brennan wasn't given to whimsy and fantasies; she pretended for a moment that the song meant as much to him as it did to her. Saying all the things they never could. She let herself smile and squeeze back before he twirled her around the floor. And for a moment, they weren't Special Agent Seely Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan… they were just a man and a woman… friends, family, confidantes and maybe even something more.

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

But she was going away. Leaving him for a year… because dreams were only dreams and she wasn't just a woman. She was a Forensic Anthropologist and she was needed far away from the family she'd grown so close to… and she needed to get away from them, from him… away from all the waiting.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

"Remember the last time we danced?" Booth stopped dancing and ushered her towards the bar as he asked the question. The song hadn't finished, and his arm was still around her but now they were standing side-by-side and Brennan missed the warmth of his body against hers. "You rescued me from 3 lonely townfolk and a jealous woman looking swords at me" She had danced with 3 other men that night, and Booth had been the only one that fit properly. Her body had slid into his embrace so easily, it was like coming home. Back then, she'd still been confused by their connection.

"Glaring daggers. She was glaring daggers Bones" Booth corrected her. "I'd been glaring daggers too you know." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. _"Warm, reassuring brown eyes, capable of great violence"_ Her own words came back to her mind. She could definitely imagine him hurting someone with just a look… but right now those dangerous eyes were sparkling down at her with amusement and tenderness. She had to clear her throat before she could speak, and even then, her voice came out as a husky whisper. "Because they were pumping me for information?"

Booth's smile widened and his thumb stroked her chin, reminding her that he still had a firm hold of her. "Because they were fawning over you..." his voice dropped to match her husky whisper, "Because you said they were pumping you".

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

The song sounded louder now that they weren't moving to it. It was almost like the lyrics were trying to weave their way into the conversation… to make them say it all. "I was going to follow you to the Amazon." Booth said instead. "I'm sure I could find some work there… But there'll just be more lonely guys dancing with you, pumping you." Booth sighed and let go over her chin, his arm still loosely around her waist. "They will all be the wrong guys Bones". He nodded, as though the small movement made his point stronger. "There's one person out there for everyone… one person" She repeated his words to him, words the Anthropologist in her would never agree with.

Booth smiled and stared down at her reflection on the woodened bar. He tapped the reflections nose, "I've found my person Bones, have you found yours?"

Brennan's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at their reflections too. "You aren't going to follow me to the Amazon are you Booth?" She whispered. "You aren't going to follow me, because I'm not going to go." She tapped the reflection of Booth's nose the way he'd tapped hers. "Because I'm your one person, aren't I Booth?" It was more of a statement than a question. So Booth answered with more than an answer, he turned her in his arms and kissed her with all the love and tenderness and passion that had been hidden away so long… And for a moment, even the scientist believed only this one person could make her feel this way… all because of just a song.

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and

Never let me go

The song ended at the same time as their kiss, but Booth kept holding her, with his arms and his chocolate eyes… and his heart.

A voice came through the speakers "That song was dedicated from Agent Seely Booth to Dr Temperance Brennan. With love and hope." Brennan wasn't surprised when she heard the words… because she'd known it had been more than just a song. It was her song. Booth had given it to her and she would never let it got because he was her person too… and she would never let him go.


End file.
